


Captain F***ing Future America

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America swears, Kissing, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Surprise Kissing, Swearing, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: Avengers: Endgame spoilers.Steve's fight in the past doesn't go to plan, and he finds himself tied up at the top of a damaged Stark Tower. He needs to think of a way to get out with the sceptre in hand - difficult for 2012 Steve, but current Steve has some tricks up his sleeve.





	Captain F***ing Future America

Steve fucked up.

‘ _You’ve got to be shitting me,’_ came to mind, but fucking up was a better way to describe what had happened.

The sceptre, the elevator, the fight on the bridge, all lead to him being knocked out by his counterparts shield to the chin, leading him to be restrained in a chair with the Avengers of the past staring at him in the penthouse, waiting for him to awake or for SHIELD to get there and integrate him. The sceptre, like a glass of water in a desert, lay on the bar opposite to him - just out of reach.

Even with his eyes closed he could tell the other Avengers were waiting for him to ‘wake up’, even though Steve was already awake. There wasn't really an easy way to get out of the situation, seeing as even with his eyes closed, he could feel at least three pairs of eyes on him.

He figured, out of all the things to do, it was better to get the ball rolling. He opened his eyes.

The other Tony had a dusty hand on his chin and looked at Steve from the corner of his eye, waiting for him to make a move, and the other Natasha was watching him like a hawk. She was the first one to say anything.

“So, you're finally awake,” She said, uncrossing her arms and moving forward slightly. The other two moved too, but only their heads in recognition. Steve swallowed.

“Don't suppose I can ask you to let me go,” He shifted in his bindings, finding them firm enough to hold him, but not enough to restrain him completely. The ones around his wrists and ankles lacked any serious utility - they must have tied him in a hurry and didn't have anything suitable handy. He shifted slightly, enough to move his hand to face his back, then he looked at them all one by one.

“Afraid not,” Tony said, moving forward too, “We need to figure out how exactly…” he flicked Steve’s forehead, “You came to be.”

“Stark,” Natasha warned.

“What?”

“Enough.”

Tony wandered over to the bar, looking over the sceptre, and Natasha tried to reign back Steve’s attention onto her. “Our Steve said you were Loki.”

“I have nothing to do with Loki,” He trailed off for a second, “It’s sort of to do with Loki, I guess.” He admitted.

“So, you're with Loki?” Tony hazarded.

“No.”

“But what you're doing is _something_ to do with him?”

“I- yeah, I guess.”

“So why do you need the sceptre?” Natasha interrupted.

Steve shifted in the bindings again, moving his other hand with the movement to face his back as well. “It’s a long story,” He knew that lowering his voice at the end would make them both more curious, and-

“We have time.” Tony said, pouring a drink. That was one of the things that had changed, he supposed, the drinking.

“It is really long story,” He tried again, “which I don't really have time for.”

Looking at the situation, no matter how closely, it was obvious that Natasha wasn't going to let him get away so easily - but he also knew Tony, someone eager to get results regardless of the cost, and he also knew how to exploit it given their past… developments.

But first, getting Natasha to leave.

“Make time,” She said, “Tell us why you're here, Loki.”

“I’m not Loki.”

“Can you prove it?”

“If he’s still downstairs then yeah.”

Tony fidgeted with a bottle, “Yeah, well, he isn't, so we’ve got to assume it’s either _you_ or _someone else in New York._ ”

“You know that son of a bitch can teleport, right?”

“You know Captain America would never say that, right?”

“He will.”

“That’s enough,” Natasha interrupted, drawing their attention back to her, “JARVIS? Where are SHIELD right now?”

The voice piped up from the ceiling, “They are currently taking the west elevator, with an estimated arrival time in less than five minutes.”

Tony looked bored. Natasha would too if she didn’t have such an unbreakable poker face. Steve shifted in his chair.

Jarvis’ voice, quiet and almost unnoticeable from the Iron Man suit, spoke up, “There appears to be damage to the building’s basement and to the city’s power supply, including the ARC reactor powering the tower. To avoid an overload to the tower’s electrical system I suggest turning it off.”

Tony looked to the helmet, “How long will it last before the overload?”

There was a pause, “Estimates suggest a minute at most.”

Tony swore, then said, “Alright, shut it down.”

The room rumbled. Steve looked to the ceiling, seeing the lights flicker before being cut off completely, leaving Tony’s arc reactor and the sceptre the only lights in the room. It was still daylight but in the wide expanse of the penthouse it could only go so far, leaving Steve in the dark.

Tony waltzed forward, away from the staff and towards Steve, taking a good look at the trapped super soldier before turning his attention to Natasha again. “Your SHIELD people will be stuck in the elevator,” He said, and even Steve could tell he was up to something.

Natasha rose an eyebrow, “You want me to leave you alone with him,” She said.

He didn't have the nerve to lie, but did have the nerve to tell the truth. “Maybe I do,” He said, “But either way. They're in the elevator, he’s tied to the chair- Which, by the way, is steal so he’s not getting through it - and I can't climb down the elevator shaft like a spider to go get them, so it looks like… we don't have a choice.” He smiled at the end, just to add to the fact that he didn't care for the operation at all. Steve couldn't blame him - at the time of the invasion he didn't care for Tony’s excuses, but now after all they’d been through, he knew that flying the Iron Man suit wasn't easy, regardless of how easy the scientist made it look.

Natasha didn't look impressed. “You want me to leave you unsupervised with a copy of Steve after everything that’s happened today.” It wasn't a question, but Tony answered anyway.

“Yeah.”

If glares could kill, Tony would be a dead man. She cocked her head, her face blank and said, “Stark, follow me.”

They left, and while he was near certain that they could both see him, the door which they had left through (still slightly ajar) was directly in front of him. He strained to hear, and with the serum, he could.

“Jarvis can keep you updated… I can't get them out… suit’s low power…”

“I don't… Wait for backup... Get Clint…”

There was a moment of silence, and Steve paused his knot-loosening to listen closer. Footsteps, and then he pulled the rope back up to make it seem like he hadn't been pulling them to pieces. Natasha had taught him to undo ropes sometime between Ultron and the accords, something which the past Natasha didn't know. All he had to do was pray that she didn't go behind him to check they were still intact.

Tony, alone, appeared in the doorway. “Looks like it’s you and me, Loki.”

Steve watched as Tony wandered to the sceptre again almost two meters in front of where Steve was bound, and he leant against the side as he inspected the weapon. It was weird thinking about how Tony used to be _the_ weapons guy, the one to turn to, even if he had given it up at this point.

“I’m not Loki,” Steve said automatically.

“Yeah well, that’s not holding much water. What’s more likely, the guy who can shapeshift isn't giving up the act, or there just so happen to be two Caps in the same place at the same time?”

Steve couldn't help but smirk, “You’d be surprised.”

“I don't know why you think this is funny.”

“Funny isn't the word I would use,” Steve said, and when Tony was just about to turn away again, launched into his plan.

Slowly, like he’d seen in the movies, he splayed his legs further apart, slouching in the chair slightly and leaning his head back so that he was looking down his nose at Tony. He knew his hair was still tussled from his fight earlier, and his suit a little torn across the chest, but also knew that to Tony an imperfect Cap was more attractive than a perfect one. With a keen eye, he watched as Tony’s throat bobbed.

“That won't work,” but Tony’s voice did a funny little thing, almost unnoticeable, where it rose in pitch at the end, like it was a question.

_Gotcha._

He rose an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“You… doing that. You won't trick me into doing something I’ll regret.”

“Well,” Steve put on his best voice, one lower and closer to a growl than his usual, “If this is a trick, it’s nothing that’s going to hurt,” He rolled his head back and closed his eyes, bearing his neck to Tony’s gaze, and more importantly, his desire, “If anything, it’ll be the _opposite_ of hurt.”

It was a dangerous, albeit calculated, move. He was more than certain that Tony wouldn't hurt him, even if he was Loki, but leaving it up to Tony to make the move was always an uncertain thing - the man had a habit of leaving his wishes to the last minute, spending hours thinking over every possibility before acting.

But then Tony moved, stepping past the sceptre and then straight in front of Steve, standing between his knees. He looked down at him, face smooth but with a strange mixture of longing and doubt in his deep brown eyes, and Steve blinked back with half-lidded eyes.

Tony swooped, leaning down at the waist and fitting his lips against Steve’s, his shoulders gradually lowering as he pushed further into uncharted waters. Steve did his best to kiss back with the awkward angle, pulling back to come in at a better angle.

To him, it had all been done before, but at this point Tony and the other Steve had not, and so he didn't pull back when Tony tentatively deepened the kiss with a careful separation of his lips. He sighed, his hands resting on Steve’s thighs, and didn't notice Steve leaning forwards to reach around and grab the sceptre.

Quick with the serum, Steve grabbed the sceptre and pressed it to the left of the Arc reactor, directly on top of Tony’s heart, and like that, the scientist collapsed at Steve’s feet.

Steve stood, his hands freed and holding the sceptre, and buzzed into his earpiece.

“I've got the sceptre, but I’m going to need a pickup.”

The earpiece buzzed. “Are you still in the tower?” Tony, his Tony this time, asked.

“Yeah.”

There was a pause on the other end, then, “I don't think you and I are done here, Cap. Loki got away with the Tesseract. I have a plan, because of course I do, but...”

Shoving the sceptre into the case (he never paused to wonder until after, but since Loki came through the portal with the sceptre, how did SHIELD have a case for it so quickly after the invasion?), Steve paused, then turned around. The Iron Man suit stood just inside a broken window, its triangular Arc reactor shining in the dim penthouse light, and Steve smiled as Tony walked closer to his sleeping counterpart.

“Did you use the sceptre on him?”

Steve smiled, “I did.”

“Using the sceptre twice in one day, huh? Maybe you are Loki.” Tony stepped around his counterpart and lifted the faceplate, “How did you distract him - me? - anyway?”

Smile splitting into a grin, although one more mischievous than his past self ever could have made, and said, “Do you remember that night where you dumped that green smoothie on me? What you said about… timescale...”

Tony’s face turned redder than his armour, “Shut the hell up, Cap. I’m too old for this shit.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed this! I also hope you can't see all the many many inevitable plotholes lmao   
> If you did like this, please leave a comment, bookmark and kudos as they warm my shrivelled heart. :)


End file.
